


Imagine Olicity + Hot Summer (✿◠‿◠)

by catvampcrazines



Series: Imagine Olicity [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Arrow - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Get it Boo., Humor, I needed Olicity and Popsicles to make it better, Romance, Schmexy, Written during the height of my summer heat hysteria., darn it., olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 15:50:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1988760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catvampcrazines/pseuds/catvampcrazines





	Imagine Olicity + Hot Summer (✿◠‿◠)

It’s a disgustingly hot summer day.

Felicity calls Oliver up, pleading with him to buy popsicles on the way to Arrow headquarters.

She meets him at the door, sighing and opening the box from inside the plastic bag he’s holding. After selecting one, she thanks him lavishly and turns around, ponytail swinging as she allows him entry.

Oliver hears her moan unholily after a wrapper rips open, rooted to where he stands for a few seconds.

It’s just as well, because he also needs to recover from the sight of Felicity in a spaghetti-strapped tank, short shorts, and flip flops. 

 _Right._  This had initially been her day off.

His gaze zeros in on the middle of her spine where there’s a large spot of sweat still drying, the material clinging especially to her skin.

 _No. It’s not a good idea. Don’t say it._  “… You’re really sweaty.”

_Blame the heat._

[» **— >**](http://catvampcrazines.tumblr.com/tagged/myarrow)


End file.
